


For One Brief Shining Moment

by Morvidra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: After the death of Smaug, Kíli and Tauriel have a little time to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savvylicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/gifts).



> Title taken from "Camelot" by Lerner and Loewe

Before the dragon’s fire, the building had been one of Laketown’s finest. A level stretch of narrow, wooden planks nailed to beams had formed a walkway outside it, although only a few planks were still whole now. If Tauriel had wanted to, she could have dipped her toes into the lake from where she sat on the edge of the remaining planks. Since swimming in water that contained a recently-slain dragon held no appeal for her, she sat cross-legged instead.

Beside her, Kíli’s legs dangled off the edge, his booted feet swinging back and forth several inches above the water-level. Seated, their heads were not so far apart in height, although she could still have looked over the top of his without stretching her neck, if she had wanted.

“Fíli will want us to leave as soon as may be,” Kíli said, breaking the silence. “And I – I must go. I have to know if they are safe; if they survived the dragon.” He swallowed, and turned his head. “And other things,” he said under his breath.

Tauriel nodded, although he was not looking. She knew. Of course she knew. Had she not been raised by Thranduil? The Elven-king had taught her much of the greed of dwarves, but even he had reluctantly admitted that much of it stemmed from the mysterious ‘gold-sickness’, that burning love of precious gems and metals. King Thror had suffered from this sickness. And Thorin Oakenshield was the son of Thráin, who was the son of Thror.

“Of course you will want to see them safe,” she said aloud. “As I am sure they will be.”

Kíli’s head was still turned away, and Tauriel reached to hold his hand in comfort. She had meant to lace their fingers together, but their hands did not mesh well together, and her fingers were spread uncomfortably wide.

“I am sorry,” she said, awkwardly disengaging. “I – my hand is too small.”

Kíli’s gaze flicked up sidelong to her face. “Or perhaps mine is too large,” he said with a crooked grin. Then he blushed slightly. “I’m sorry, that was – I’m sorry.”

Tauriel’s mouth twitched and she bit her lips together, but she felt the smile spread despite her efforts. “Do you think Elves do not laugh?” she asked. “What a dull existence it would be, if our long lives were to be spent without laughter.”

She thought Kíli blushed. It was difficult to tell: the sky was still dark, although the stars were beginning to fade. “I thought you might find different things funny, perhaps,” he said. “You’re so old.” Then his hand slammed over his own mouth “No, no that’s not what I meant,” he said, sounding both panicked and muffled. “Not you personally: I didn’t mean to say you are old. I meant Elves, in general. I mean you _must_ be, but you don’t look it – and I’m going to shut up now.”

Tauriel’s shoulders were shaking with silent mirth. “So, because Elves live so long, you thought we would have developed a more sophisticated humour than mortals,” she said when she could speak again. “Perhaps for the High Elves, or the Noldor, even the Sindar, I would not say you are wrong. But, my friend,” she turned towards him, “I am a Silvan Elf. We have been called less wise than the High Elves, but I think rather that our wisdom is of a different nature. We are earthier, and maybe we are closer to mortality. And, Kíli,” she grinned at him, “Silvan Elves do know how to have fun.”

Kíli’s answering grin lit his face, and his eyes crinkled into slits. “So do Dwarves,” he said almost shyly. “Perhaps – perhaps when my uncle is crowned King, you will come to the celebrations?”

“I would love to come,” Tauriel said, “…if I would be welcome.”

“I would welcome you,” Kíli said simply.

He took her hand in his own, grasping it softly, and tracing feather-light patterns over the back with his thumb. She was left without speech by the gentleness of his touch.

“I want to thank you,” Kíli said softly. “You saved my life, before. Well, saved it again, really.” He huffed a breath of laughter and looked up at her. “One day I’d really like to impress you, you know? And instead, I keep getting into situations, and you keep rescuing me.”

Tauriel could feel her face flushing, and now it was her turn to look away. “I am glad that I was here in time to help,” she said, staring fixedly to the East, and the first hint of dawn. 

“So am I.” Kíli cleared his throat. “I… had the feeling I – when I was lying on the table, back at Bard’s house – I think I was still delirious from the poison and the healing, really...” He stopped, having run out of breath. “Did I say… anything?”

“You mentioned the stars.” Tauriel smiled to herself.

“Oh.” Kíli sounded almost disappointed.

“And… you spoke to me,” Tauriel said. “You called me by my name.”

Kíli seemed to stop breathing entirely. Tauriel turned her head and looked him squarely in the face. 

“Kíli, what you said – it was beautiful,” she said, feeling her ears flame to match his fiery blush. “I know that in your delirium you thought you spoke to a vision, not to me, but I am so very glad that you spoke.” 

Kíli swallowed. “That’s – good.” 

“I think it is too soon to answer your question,” Tauriel said honestly. “And you must go with your brother and your friends, when they depart. But later on, I will visit you in Erebor, and we may speak of this again?”

“Yes,” Kíli said. “That – I would like that.”

Their hands were still clasped, Tauriel realised. She leaned over, intending to kiss his cheek, but her aim was off and the kiss landed on his ear.

“I’m so sorry!” she said, half-laughing at her own clumsiness. 

Kíli laughed back at her, and the rising sun blazed in his eyes.


End file.
